villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ermac
Note: This Article is refering to Ermac in Mortal Kombat 9 Ermac was a minion of both Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn in Mortal Kombat 9. Mortal Kombat 9 First Mortal Kombat Tournament In an Alternate Timeline; Ermac was first introduced by Shang Tsung. He was one of Liu Kang's opponents in the original Mortal Kombat Tournament. Shang Tsung mentioned that he was created by Shao Kahn and made by hundreds of souls. Even with all of his powers he still lost to Liu Kang. Second Mortal Kombat Tournament When Sub-Zero, Jax, and Sonya were in the Soul Chamber, they encountered Ermac. Jax tried to punch him, but with the power of his Telekensis, he both stopped Jax's attacks and ripped off both of Jax's arms off, nearly killing him. While Sonya was doing her best to heal Jax, Sub-Zero had to fight Ermac. Ermac was defeated by Sub-Zero. Ermac was then spotted again in the second Mortal Kombat Tournament fighting and defeating Johnny Cage, but decides to spar his life. The Invasion During the invasion on Earthrealm, Ermac joined the invasion, wearing his alternate costume. When Stryker tried to keep Kabal comfort after being heavily burnt by Kintaro, Ermac used his telekinesis and threw Stryker in the subway. Both of them fought each other but in the end Stryker was the victor. The Final Appearance When Cyber Sub-Zero was trying to save the earthrealm prisoners, Ermac made one final appearance. He pushes all the Earthrealm Prisoners back so they wouldn't escape. Both he and Cyber Sub-Zero fought each other. Just like their previous fight, Ermac lost to Cyber Sub-Zero. What happened to Ermac after his final loss is currently unknown. Ermac's MK 2011 Ending With Shao Kahn dead, Ermac was no longer bound to him. Anarchy erupted within Ermac as the many warrior souls that comprised his being struggled for dominance. Only one had the strength of will to quiet the chaos. The conflict resolved, Ermac returned to Outworld, determined to reunite with his past. Queen Sindel and Princess Kitana were shocked to learn the truth: that trapped among the many spirits within Ermac was their husband and father, King Jerrod. Though he would never be the Jerrod they once knew, Ermac would forever serve and protect his queen and the Edenian people. Powers Not only is a very skilled fighter, But one of Ermac's key ability in his psychic powers. His psychic powers grant him telekinetic, able to shrink down his opponents and rip off limps with ease. He also can teleport. Fatalities *'Mind Over Splatter': Ermac uses his telekenisis and lifts his opponent in the air. He processes by ripping both their arms and legs at the same time, and finishes them off by slamming their head onto the ground. *'Pest Control': Ermac shrinks down his opponent to the size of an ant. As the opponent (except for Kratos) is screaming and running in fear, Ermac stomps on them splattering them into pieces, killing them. Ermac processes by wiping the blood off his boot. Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Psychics Category:Evil Creation Category:Minion Category:Minor Villains Category:Fighter Category:Axemen Category:Faceless Villains Category:Faceless Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Teleporters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Multi-beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Anti Heroes Category:Honorable Villains